Thirteen
by Cococaveenso
Summary: (Almost) All of the surviving characters of the Resident evil main games receive a call stating that they have one chance to save humanity but only with one gun in their possession. A story that will be continued at a later date while I finish my current Fic. T for language and usual Resident Evil gore.


_Authors note: so this is something random I wrote around a week ago just to try and get rid of writers block and get some ideas for An Unknown Enemy and I figured since I typed it I would be just as well posting it for some mild entertainment. Hope you enjoy it but it was just a little fun So I admit it wasn't edited the best. The idea behind this is that most surviving members of the main games are all called to some mysterious. You know what, just read it for yourself. None of the characters of resident evil belong to me, all rights go to CAPCOM. Lucky bastards._

* * *

**Thirteen**

"So we all got the same call?" Jill asked, looking around the circle of people, most she'd met before, or at least heard of.

"Sure seems that way." Claire Redfield replied, all eyes around the group flitting to her.

"But none of us have the answer to that million dollar question." Jake Muller said, idly throwing an apple up in the air. Sherry Birkin looked at him directly before finishing his sentence.

"Why are we here?"

"Twelve people all get the same message, telling them to come here with one gun and one chance to save the world." Helena Harper said seriously, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"And those twelve people just so happened to be the main players in fighting Bioterrorism, coincidence much?" Leon Kennedy scoffed.

Chris Redfield, Claire Redfield, Jill Valentine, Barry Burton, Rebecca Chambers, Billy Coen, Leon Scott Kennedy, Sherry Birkin, Jake Muller, Sheva Alomar, Josh Stone and Helena Harper all stood stiff infront of a large mansion which looked all too familiar to some of the group.

**24 Hours Earlier  
Leon Kennedy's Apartment**

Leon slumped on to his couch. He'd been hunted, shot, almost burnt alive and accused of murder and bioterrorism, all in the space of a few days. Not to mention his run in with Ada.  
He closed his eyes as he lay back on his couch, he had been lucky to survive this one, and so had Ada.  
Ada.  
He couldn't help but wonder where she was, or what happened after he'd left her. That was the first time he left her and not the other way round, though he understood why she used the hookshot now.  
It was fun.  
The faint buzzing in his pocket and the loud beep coming through his earpiece forced him to abandon his thoughts.  
"Leon S Kennedy, who is this?"  
A computer generated voice replied to him.  
"Plans have been put in place for the destruction of humanity. You have but one chance to prevent the bioterror threat and save the planets population. In exactly one hour a letter will be posted to you containing a plane ticket. Get on the plane at 10AM tomorrow morning. You may only equip one gun." The call hung up and a long beeping tone began.

**Jill and Chris's Shared Apartment**

Jill stood infront of the mirror in her en suite bathroom tying her brown hair back into a pony tail as she heard the sound of a key in the apartment door.  
"Jill?" A male voice called and the door closed. Jill pushed the door of her bedroom open with her foot as she finished tying her hair up. Chris Redfield was standing in the room with a large bag hung over her shoulder dressed in kaki green.  
" Chris? I wasn't expecting you back for a week." She said, smoothing her blue t-shirt before taking his bag and throwing it on the sofa.  
"The mission I was on was canceled for some reason and I was sent back here." He said taking his jacket off and hanging it up.  
"You should have called and said."  
"I didn't know until the last minute, sorry Jill."  
"It's fine I-" Jill stopped speaking as her moonlight sonata ringtone went off. Chris took his phone out of his pocket as it vibrated softly. They glanced at each other as the tune kept playing.  
Probably just a coincidence.  
They answered the calls warily and listened to the cold, computerised voice on the other end.

**The Far East**

Jake Muller kicked the shelled beast in the back, the vulnerable white tissue bursting like a blister as his foot came in contact. The Napad thrashed its arms in a last attempt to cause injury to Jake but he jumped quickly away, avoiding its powerful, gorilla like arms. The Napad landed with a loud thud as it's body released steam. Jake kicked at the corpse before it melted away into what could only be described as gloop. He took a large bite of the apple in his hand and turned to the shack he had come from where a small child was stood in tattered white wraps, quivering behind the door.  
"I told ya, fair's fair kid. Piece of cake. They shouldn't be bothering you again for a while."  
"Thank you." The boy said in a broad, almost posh, English accent. Jake decided not to question the unusual accent, since he grew up in Europe his whole life but had a an American accent. The boy turned and skittered away quickly.  
"Kids." He said as he began walking back towards the beat up shed. His PDA beeped loudly in his pocket. He picked it up and accepted the call.  
"Hello and how did you get my number." He said with out looking at the screen.  
"Jake it's me! I need your help, and advice."  
"Sherry! What happened?" He asked, changing his tone quickly and looking at her face on the PDA screen. She looked scared, but composed in a way.  
"Someone called me saying there's a plan in place which created a huge bioterror threat." She blurted out quickly.  
"Sherry,calm down, tell me what they said. Exactly."

**Present Day**

"After I got that call from Sherry I got the exact same call she did almost as soon as we hung up."  
"Someone really wanted to get us all in one place." Sherry said, her hand falling to her side from where they were crossed and brushing Jake's hand with her left.  
Not everyone. Leon thought to himself.  
"Well I'm sure glad I've got my trusty magnum now." Barry said. Everyone subconsciously rested their hand on their own weapons.  
"So, what now?" Sheva asked.

The group of twelve all sat between her crosshairs, and while she could only lip read the people who were facing her she could guess what they were all saying.  
"And then there's me. Number thirteen. If I was superstitious I'd be worried." She said to herself, brushing her ebony hair out of her eyes as she lifted her head from the sniper rifle scope.

* * *

_This is an idea I do kinda want to take further but I really want to finish Unknown Enemy first, please review with a comment if you would want to see this written up as a proper story. Thanks ;D_


End file.
